Eternity
by Celetial Angel
Summary: It's Alice's birthday and Bella's attending. Before she even gets there, a wicked stalker makes sure to cause trouble for Bella. He tries poisoning her, burning her house down, and for good measure, he has many more leathal tricks up his sleeve.ExB pairin


_A/N: Hello fellow readers! This is just a little drabble of mine that I thought would leave me alone, but it kept on nagging me, so, what did I do? Write, write, and write! This fan fiction is just a continuation of twilight. Beware, this does have adult content, this is your warning. There will be a lemon around the 6-9 chapters. I have not really planned all that out yet, but please, read and review! _

_Disclaimer: The characters of this fan fiction are not mine. They all belong to the wonderful author, Stephenie Meyer! Please do not attempt to sue me! Thank you._

The stray beam of sunshine sliced through Bella's window and onto her pillow. Her eyes slowly opened, allowing the sunny yet gloomy day to awaken her muddled senses. She moaned, rolling over and with a full-scaled scowl plastered on her face. _Great, the sun decided to show it's no good face today_.

Knowing there was no escape from the dreaded outcome, she got up, before someone of much greater strength forced her out of bed. Bella trudged from her bed to her small closet, staring at the lacey and revealing top, short mini skirt, and expensive looking stiletto heels. Just as Alice had promised a full outfit to wear on demand, Bella sighed again.

Charlie was out for a couple of days, but he was sure to give Bella a long lecture about if he found out that bell had been doing anything, then he would ground her for eternity.

Alice's birthday was today, and upon her insistence she grudgingly agreed on attending and wearing whatever she picked out. This day seemed to brighten the weather. The rarely seen sun now shown with unfamiliar warmth.

Bella absolutely dreaded the sun. There was an odd time in her life where she loved to feel the sun on her face, but those times were not missed or remembered. To the majority of the people in Forks, the sun was an invitation to celebrate, in this case, yes, Bella was going to celebrate, but to Bella on normal days, it was a sign to mope around the house with nothing to do. Since it was a Saturday, and Alice's birthday, Edward and his family would refrain from hunting. Bella's Saturday was ruined. Sure Alice was practically her best friend, but not having any choice of attire was not what Bella went for. In addition, the fact that the last birthday party she went to nearly got her killed. However, did she have any choice? If she did, they wouldn't listen

Bella dragged herself down to the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. She would change in a couple of minutes. She wasn't fully awake yet, almost certainly meaning she would spill _something_ on the new clothes. The food seemed so unappetizing. She dumped the cereal in the sink without even touching it. Almost mechanically, she started to walk up the stairs to her room, preparing to slap on the over-priced clothes and head out.

Little did she know that her personal stalker had almost killed her. Her unfinished cereal was still trickling down the drain, showing as a murky brownish color as the poison showed through.

As Bella entered her room, a crystal vase caught her eye. A single blood red rose caught the vibrant waves of sun light. A note was attached to the neck of the vase; black elegant handwriting was all she could distinguish from her distance. _What the heck? That wasn't there before. Did Edward come by?_

Bella approached the vase with caution, almost afraid to look at what the note had to say. She picked up the vase, first smelling the rose, then she read the letter.

_Die in plain sight_. Those four words sent chills down her spine, causing her toes to curl. This couldn't have been from Edward, could it have?

Before Bella could make any sense of the phrase, loud gunshots shattered the windows. An insane cackling voice was to be heard afterwards. Bella flung the vase to the ground and screamed. She could smell wood burning. _Oh god! The house is burning!_ That was all Bella could think. She was rooted in place, fear seeping through every inch of her body. She was paralyzed.

A plank of wood came crashing down on Bella, causing her to hit the floor. Now, she couldn't move, mentally or physically. She gasped for air as she saw the deadly red flames licked at her door. Smoke clogged her eyes and nostrils, god, she couldn't _breath!_

"We'll meet again, my sweet Bella." That was the last thing Bella herd before she blacked out.


End file.
